L'Orgueil du Puma
by I'm Crazy Heart
Summary: Suite au départ de Stella, une nouvelle recrue rejoint provisoirement les rangs de l'équipe scientifique de New York... Mac/OC
1. Chapitre 1

**Auteur:** I'm Crazy Heart

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent absolument pas y compris Mac (zut) et je ne cherche absolument pas à me faire de l'argent sur leur dos. Syrianna est en revanche de ma création, si vous désirez l'utiliser merci de me demander avant.

**Résumé:** Suite au départ de Stella, une nouvelle recrue rejoint provisoirement les rangs de l'équipe scientifique de New York.

**Note de l'auteur:** Contrairement à ce que l'on peut croire, il n'y a aucun spoiler. Bien que je sois fervente du ship Mac / Stella, je suis plus habile à le lire qu'à l'écrire, j'espère donc que vous ne m'en voudrez pas si je prendre d'autres libertés. Les commentaires sont bien entendu les bienvenus !

**oOoOoOo**

Elle était brune, de taille moyenne et vêtue d'un survêtement noir. Normalement, la politesse aurait voulu qu'elle se présente dans une tenue plus convenable mais si son corps était bel et bien de retour sur le sol américain, son esprit était encore sur le sol Irakien, entre bombardements et fusillades. Assise sur une chaise dans un coin du bureau de l'assistante du Divisionnaire de la Police New-Yorkaise, elle se contentait d'attendre que les trois hommes dans le bureau d'à côté se mettent enfin d'accords à son sujet.

- Elle peut avoir l'appui du Président ou même du Pape que ça ne changerait rien à l'histoire. Aboya Sinclair qui était le seul debout dans le splendide bureau avec vue sur Manhattan.  
- De toute façon, que ça vous plaise ou non, vous n'avez pas le choix. Répondit aussitôt le Divisionnaire qui s'était évidemment douté de la réaction de son subordonné.  
- Et bien, je trouve ça fortement dommage. Je ne m'occupe pas des affaires militaires du pays alors je ne vois pas pourquoi eux pourraient se le permettre dans le sens inverse.  
- Parce qu'ils ont plus d'autorité que vous et moi réunis, parce que la requête vient de tellement haut qu'on pourrait en attraper le vertige. Et puis arrêtez d'en faire un drame, c'est l'affaire de quelques mois tout au plus. Vous aurez à peine le temps de vous poser dans votre fauteuil de Capitaine qu'elle ne sera déjà plus là.

En guise de réponse l'autre piétina un peu plus la belle moquette qui se trouvait sous ses pieds, tout en soupirant et levant les yeux au ciel, clairement pas convaincu par les propos de son supérieur.

- Et vous, qu'en dîtes vous Lieutenant Taylor ?

Le Divisionnaire posa enfin son regard sur le policier qui se trouvait assis en face de lui et qui n'avait prononcé que très peu de mots depuis le début de l'entretien, sans cesse coupé par son Capitaine qui ressemblait à un lion en cage.

- Pour ma part, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Le Lieutenant Bonasera étant actuellement en congés, une paire de mains supplémentaires ne peuvent qu'être bienvenues.  
- Mais elle n'a aucun diplôme pour ce job ! S'exclama de nouveau Sinclair. Si on commence à embaucher n'importe qui dans les rangs de la police scientifique, les avocats des criminels que nous arrêterons pourront aisément plaider le vice de procédure parce que la personne qui a étudié les preuves n'a aucune compétence pour et c'est notre réputation qui va en souffrir.  
- Vingt ans dans les forces armées américaines, ce n'est tout de même pas une expérience à négliger. Si vous voulez vous sentir en sécurité, nous n'aurons qu'à la nommer experte balistique et elle se contentera d'étudier uniquement tout ce qui touche aux armes des crimes. Rétorqua Mac tandis que l'autre le foudroya littéralement du regard pour avoir osé répondre.  
- Excellente idée Taylor. Le soutint le Divisionnaire. Quant à vous Sinclair, vous devriez au moins vous réjouir du fait que son salaire sera assuré par le Ministère de la Défense. Ça vous évitera de faire une coupe supplémentaire dans le budget de cette année.

Il ne répondit rien, à la limite de faire une grimace à son supérieur le temps que ce dernier ait les yeux tournés dans une autre direction que la sienne.

- Bien, je crois que nous avons résolu cette affaire. Lieutenant Taylor, Miss Burrows est à votre entière disposition dès à présent. Je vous laisse le plaisir de lui faire une petite visite guidée de vos laboratoires et le soin de la présenter aux autres employés. Quant à nous Capitaine, nous avons encore quelques sujets de discussion à aborder, je vous laisse donc reprendre place sur votre siège avant que vous ne me collier le mal de mer à tourner en rond de cette manière.

Mac acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, se leva, donna une poignée de main à ses deux supérieurs hiérarchiques avant de sortir du bureau pour se retrouver dans celui de la secrétaire, où patientait sagement le sujet de leur conversation. elle semblait ne pas avoir bougé d'un seul centimètre depuis qu'il était arrivé, son regard bleu azur fixant le vide. Déjà en lisant son dossier, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine compassion, mais maintenant qu'il la voyait en chair et en os, qu'il prenait plus de dix secondes pour la regarder, il en éprouvait encore plus. Ça ne devait pas être simple de revenir à une vie tranquille quand on venait de passer presque la moitié d'une vie dans des endroits plus reculés les uns que les autres à sans cesse courir pour survivre. Lui même, quand il était rentré à l'époque, ça lui avait fait assez bizarre, mais comment comparer un si court laps de temps à vingt années de services rendus à la Nation ?

- Mademoiselle Burrows ? L'appela-t-il calmement.

Elle sursauta légèrement. La dernière fois qu'on l'avait appelé comme ça c'était quand elle était en primaire chez les bonnes sœurs, en Australie, pays d'où elle était originaire. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'homme qui venait de l'appeler, elle émit un léger sourire. Et dire que pendant une seconde elle avait songé que ce qui lui arrivait était un comble. Elle Lieutenant-Colonel, dirigée par un homme qui avait été Sergent dans une autre vie...m'enfin c'était toujours mieux d'être sous ses ordres que condamnée à faire la tambouille pour des milliers de mecs à bord d'un porte-avion comme lui avait proposé son supérieur. Finalement, Syrianna se leva pour lui faire face. Elle n'avait rien perdu de son côté militaire, se tenant parfaitement droite à la limite de faire pâlir n'importe quel mannequin car il était certain que si on venait à lui poser le bottin de la ville sur la tête, ce dernier ne tomberait absolument pas à terre.

- Je suis le Lieutenant Mac Taylor de la Police Scientifique de New York et vous avez été confiée à ma garde pour les mois à venir.  
- Ravie de faire votre connaissance Monsieur. Souffla la jeune femme en lui serrant la main.  
- Je vous en prie, vous pouvez m'appeler Mac. Répondit-il en affichant lui aussi un petit sourire.

Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. D'un geste, il lui fit signe de la suivre et ils continuèrent leur conversation en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur pour descendre dix étages plus bas, dans les laboratoires de la Scientifique.

- Pour des raisons pratiques, vous serez rattachée au service balistique, domaine qui selon nous sera le plus proche de vos compétences. Vous serez sous les ordres de Harry Jones qui pour le moment est en congé maladie. En attendant, vous prendrez vos ordres auprès de moi même ou l'un des membres de mon équipe que je vais vous présenter. Nous pouvons avoir besoin de vous à tout heure de jour ou de la nuit bien que nous respectons un planning particulier qui vise à éviter l'épuisement au travail mais aussi les erreurs. Vous avez des questions ?  
- Absolument pas. Répondit-elle alors qu'ils s'engouffraient tous deux dans l'ascenseur.  
- Bien.

Les portes se refermèrent, Mac appuya sur un bouton et ils commencèrent leur descente dans un silence totale qui dura une poignée de secondes avant que le policier ne finisse par le briser.

- Vous avez un endroit ou dormir ?

Il ne fallait ne surtout pas y voir une proposition quelconque. Simplement étant donné que la jeune femme était rentrée la veille au matin, elle n'avait peut-être pas eu le temps de se pencher sur le sujet.

- Oui, oui, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut...Répondit la brune bien qu'elle ne précisa pas qu'elle dormait dans une chambre de motel plus ou moins miteux et qu'elle n'avait toujours pas reçu sa cantine et son paquetage dans lesquels se trouvaient les seuls vêtements civils qu'elle avait.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent enfin sur l'agitation du laboratoire, Mac sortit le premier tandis que son interlocutrice resta un quart de seconde plantée là, en arrière. Tout ce monde et tout ce bruit...c'était certes moins délicat que quand elle était arrivée à l'extérieur de l'aéroport mais ça la gênait encore un peu. Vingt ans à vivre en petit comité, dans des espaces souvent réduits, loin des bruits normaux qu'on pouvait entendre au quotidien, un coup à devenir agoraphobe de retour dans une ville aussi mouvementée que New York.

**TBC**


	2. Chapitre 2

Se sentant brusquement seul, Mac qui avait avancé d'une dizaine de mètres environ depuis l'ascenseur, s'arrêta net. Il fit alors lentement demi tour sur lui même pour voir ce qui clochait et c'est ainsi qu'il vit que la jeune femme avec qui il était venu, ne le suivait plus. Elle était là, parfaitement immobile jetant des regards un peu partout, essayant de garder une certaine contenance alors qu'il se doutait bien que ça ne devait pas être simple pour être de se retrouver de nouveau au milieu de mouvements de foule permanents. Il revint alors vers elle, slalomant au passage entre quelques laborantins et quelques policiers qui se rendaient d'un point A à un point B sans plus trop faire attention à ce qui se passait autour d'eux.

- Écoutez, si vous voulez un peu de temps pour vous habituer à toute cette agitation, il n'y a aucun souci... Si vous le désirez, j'appelle quelqu'un pour vous raccompagner jusque chez vous et on se retrouve à la fin de la semaine, il n'y a rien qui presse...

Elle afficha un petit sourire.

- Non c'est bon, ça ira...  
- Vous êtes sûre ?

Syrianna répondit d'un signe de tête affirmatif mais avant qu'ils ne puissent enfin reprendre leur chemin, un homme assez grand, brun aux yeux bleus vint à leur rencontre.

- Mac, vous tombez bien. Lança-t-il en ne prêtant pas trop attention à la jeune femme qui était avec lui, trop absorbé par l'affaire sur laquelle il travaillait en ce moment même.  
- Qui y-a-t-il Flack ? Répondit l'Inspecteur.  
- Il me faudrait une personne de votre service pour inventorier un container rempli d'armes en tout genre. En temps normal, je me serais débrouillé avec l'un de mes gars mais là il se pourrait qu'on soit sur du lourd si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Son interlocuteur acquiesça.

- Malheureusement, aucun de nous est libre pour le moment. Nous somme tous cités à comparaitre dans la journée pour l'affaire Julliani.  
- Même Adam ?  
- Il est malade, je l'ai renvoyé chez lui pour qu'il évite de contaminer les indices qu'il analyse.

Son regard se posa sur la brune près de lui, qui écoutait sagement la conversation sans rien dire, attendant simplement que celle-ci se termine pour pouvoir reprendre la petite visite et les présentations avec le reste de l'équipe comme promis. Ça l'embêtait de devoir déjà l'envoyer dehors dans le brouhaha de la ville mais il n'avait pas trop le choix. Le dossier de Don avait l'air très important et il était évident qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de remettre ça à plus tard quand tout les autres seraient enfin disponibles pour lui filer un coup de main.

- Vous allez y arriver ? Demanda-t-il à la jeune femme.  
- C'est dans mes cordes. Répondit-elle simplement, n'ayant pas besoin de détails supplémentaire pour comprendre ce que Taylor attendait d'elle.  
- Dans ce cas...

Il se tourna vers le policier.

- Je crois que vous avez votre "homme", Don.

Son interlocuteur observa la jeune femme de la tête aux pieds avant de la saluer poliment d'un signe de tête. Franchement, elle n'avait pas l'air d'une scientifique.

- Je peux vous parler une seconde Mac ? Demanda-t-il.

Ils s'écartèrent de quelques mètres à peine.

- Écoutez, c'est pas mon genre de faire la fine bouche, mais là il est question d'un gros chargement et éventuellement de policiers corrompus, alors je suis pas certain que me prêter la dernière venue soit une bonne idée vous comprenez ? Non pas que je doute de ses capacités mais je la connais pas encore assez pour me permettre ce genre de chose...Souffla-t-il. Rien ne me dit qu'elle n'est pas arrivée ici aujourd'hui parce qu'elle répondait simplement à une petite annonce vous voyez ? Ça serait pas une première j'ai déjà entendu de parler de ça dans une affaire similaire à Détroit et une autre à Seatlle je crois...  
- Je comprends Flack, mais si ça peut vous rassurer, elle se trouvait encore en Irak il y a deux jours pour servir son pays sous le feu ennemi. Répondit le scientifique. Syrianna est dans les Forces Armées Américaines depuis une bonne vingtaine d'années environ et nous l'accueillons quelques temps parmi nous avant qu'elle ne soit rendue à la vie civile et qu'elle puisse pleinement profiter de sa retraite prochainement offerte par le Ministère de la Défense pour bons et loyaux services envers la patrie, multiples services rendus à la nation et une longue liste d'autres motifs exceptionnels.  
- Autant pour moi. Répondit l'homme en affichant de nouveau un de ses sourires habituels.  
- Bien alors je vous la confie le temps qu'il faudra, n'oubliez cependant pas de la ramener. New York est encore pour elle une immense jungle urbaine et bien qu'elle doit être très douée en orientation et survie je ne voudrais pas qu'elle garde un mauvais souvenir de sa première journée de travail à peine de retour au Pays.

S'il ne connaissait pas Mac aussi bien, Don aurait presque pu croire que le scientifique s'était déjà épris de la jeune femme qui patientait tranquillement devant l'ascenseur, mais le fait qu'il avait fait partie du corps des Marines par le passé rendait la chose beaucoup plus normale, c'était juste une question de solidarité.

- Pas de soucis.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent. Mac fit un petit mouvement de tête à Syrianna qui l'observait depuis quelques secondes à peine pour lui signifier que tout était ok et il disparut dans l'un des bureaux tandis que Flack la rejoignit affichant un air comme toujours très amical.

- Allons-y. Lança-t-il avant d'appuyer sur le bouton pour appeler l'ascenseur.

Dans la voiture, ce fut le silence total entre les deux individus. La brune n'avait aucun de sujet de conversation particulier en tête et le policier se disait que lui poser des questions sur ce qu'elle faisait avant serait peut-être un peu déplacé. Il aurait bien tenté la discussion sur le hockey, le base ball ou un autre sport du genre mais son cerveau lui criait qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas vraiment eu le temps de s'intéresser à ça dernièrement aussi, il s'abstint de prononcer le moindre mot pour être sûr de ne pas faire une gaffe.

- Nous y voilà. Déclara-t-il finalement quand ils arrivèrent à destination, devant un entrepôt où se trouvaient déjà une poignée de policiers en uniforme surveillant avec attention les allées et venues.

Flack arrêta la voiture entre deux véhicules de service, ils descendirent et rejoignirent les autres à l'entrée du bâtiment. Syrianna était venue avec une simple planchette à pince maintenant une vingtaine de feuilles et un stylo puisqu'apparemment, elle n'aurait besoin de rien d'autre pour ce premier travail. Son chauffeur quant à lui, était muni d'un pied de biche qu'il avait sorti de son coffre. Ils entrèrent après avoir fait de rapides présentations afin que tous sachent à qui ils avaient à faire sur ce dossier quelque peu délicat. Maintenant, ils n'attendaient plus personne et si quelqu'un venait à se pointer, l'ordre de les arrêter sur le champ avait été donné. La pièce était vaste mais vide. Il n'y avait rien hormis ce container rouge, long de douze mètres, large de huit et haut de huit également, les mesures standard pour ce genre de contenant.

- Votre nouvelle caverne d'Ali Baba, Miss Burrows...Lança le policier en s'écartant d'un pas sur le côté pour la laisser entrer dedans la première et en faisant une légère révérence. Bon, la déco est un peu nase mais bon le jour où les criminels auront pas des gouts de chiottes...

La brune sourit. Deux mecs sympathiques en une seule journée, dans la même ville et le même pays ? Était-ce un rêve ?

- Je crois que j'arriverais à m'y faire sans les tapis persans, les montagne de pièces d'or et de pierres précieuses et toutes les autre babioles clinquantes.

Le caisson de tôle était rempli à droite et à gauche de caisses en bois empilées les unes sur les autres et comportant pour certaines des indications en Russe. Le milieu quant à lui était parfaitement vide afin de permettre à une personne de circuler librement comme dans une allée de magasin.

- Ok, alors je veux un inventaire complet de ce que contiennent toutes ces boîtes, si vous trouvez d'autres choses vous me faîtes signe je les ferais envoyer au labo pour analyse. Expliqua Don de manière concise.  
- Entendu.

Elle attrapa le pied de biche qu'il avait posé contre une pile de caisse et se mit au travail dans les secondes qui suivirent, tandis que son interlocuteur s'occupa de répondre à son téléphone qui sonnait.

- Flack a l'appareil...Ouais je vois... Et personne d'autre peut s'en charger ?... Non parce que là, je suis un peu occupé...Bon, ok, ça va j'arrive.

Il raccrocha.

- Bon on a besoin de moi ailleurs. Je devrais pas en avoir pour longtemps. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, demandez à Manny, il vous aidera avec plaisir.  
- Ça marche.  
- A tout de suite.

L'homme sortit laissant évidemment les portes du container ouvertes pour que la jeune femme puisse voir ce qu'elle faisait, expliqua aux autres qu'il était attendu et partit rapidement. Plus vite il serait sur place, plus vite il serait revenu pour s'occuper de cette affaire importante. De son côté, Syrianna posa son matériel en équilibre sur une caisse ouverte et contenant six Kalachnikovs et de sa poche de veste, elle sortit son lecteur MP3, seul "bruit" qu'elle s'autorisait depuis un bon mois maintenant et dont elle connaissait parfaitement le contenu. Le volume n'était pas très fort mais au moins avec ça dans les oreilles, elle pensait à autre chose qu'à toute cette foule qu'elle avait croisé ces deux derniers jours mais aussi aux violents bombardements dont elle avait été à contrecœur témoin alors qu'elle était encore sur le sol Irakien. Parfaitement, équipée elle se remit donc à la tâche très consciencieusement jusqu'à ce que quelque chose de lourd vienne brutalement frapper l'arrière de son crâne alors qu'elle tournait le dos aux portes du caisson en tôle et que ça faisait maintenant une bonne heure et demi qu'elle était arrivée. Sous le choc, elle échappa ses feuilles et son crayons, ses écouteurs tombèrent de ses oreilles et elle s'écroula lourdement sur le sol où elle perdit connaissance.

**TBC**


End file.
